The invention relates to a rollable container for storing, transporting and distributing a mass having little or no cohesion, for instance
liquids incorporating possibly solid constituents, such as liquid manure or fertilizer, or
solid substances consisting of granules and/or powder. Such a container is known in various embodiments.
In order for instance to apply and distribute liquid manure in or on farmland, use is made according to the prior art of a tank truck or tanker supported by a number of wheels with pneumatic tires to transport this manure on the road and over the land. The contact pressure between the pneumatic tires and the terrain driven over is often so high in this prior art that driving over agricultural land can result in structural decomposition of this land. Another possibility is that on particular terrains it is very difficult or even impossible to use liquid manure within the framework of statutory provisions. Understood by the designation "structural decomposition" is that the soil is compacted such that this adversely affects the growth of crops.
The invention has for its object to provide a container wherein the contact pressure with the ground is considerably reduced or can, at least in some conditions, be reduced to harmless proportions.